


Good Morning

by consultingdetectivesherlockh



Series: Prompts and Collaborations [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectivesherlockh/pseuds/consultingdetectivesherlockh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock make breakfast together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of a tumblr anon. "Can you write John and Sherlock just cooking 'together' and just being sort of domestic? I need that right now. Thank you."

John woke to the smell of burning eggs and the irritating ringing of a fire alarm. He jumped up, his legs wrapped in sheets, and dashed out to the kitchen. The sheets nearly tripped him on his way into the kitchen, and as he was about to make a face plant on the linoleum, skinny arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Good morning," Sherlock said pleasantly. He pulled the fabric off of John and draped it over his shoulders. "I'm making breakfast."

"You mean you're burning breakfast!" John shouted. He stepped around Sherlock and pulled the pan off of the stove. "Sherlock, these are charred."

"I was busy,"  Sherlock started, trailing off as his eyes drifted to his microscope. John shook his head and laughed.

"Alright. I'll make breakfast. You wait over there, yeah?" John went to the refrigerator, grabbed some eggs, flour, sugar, baking powder, butter, and buttermilk. He put the salt, baking powder, sugar, and flour in a bowl and mixed in the milk and eggs.

Sherlock tiptoed from the other side of the room, grabbed a handful of flour, and blew it into John's face. He sneezed and scooped up some in his fist, sprinkling it in Sherlock's hair and giggling loudly. Sherlock grumbled and started tickling him. The bowl in John's hand almost fell to the ground.

"Oi, stop it, you! I'm cooking!" John laughed. "Be useful and start the skillet up."

Sherlock did as he was told. He walked to John's side, tossed the butter into the mix, and took the bowl from his hands. John groaned, but followed him over. He grabbed the spatula as Sherlock poured perfect little circles onto the heated surface.

They waited patiently for them to bubble, during which Sherlock planted a few careful pecks to John's cheeks, lips, and hair, and flipped each little ring. John smiled at the golden cakes. "Get some plates out."

"Would you like me to start the tea as well?" Sherlock asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He handed the plates over and pulled out two mugs. John snorted, but nodded at him. He started the kettle and pulled out a few teabags, cleverly standing right behind John as he reached around the room. He brushed up against his arm as he took the sugar from him.

"Thanks, Sherlock," John mumbled. He flipped the pancakes again, glad with the colour they were, and put the finished cakes on a plate with a smile. He switched off the skillet and brought the plate to the table. Sherlock followed behind, carrying two cuppas.

"Good morning," John smiled up at him, snaking his hand into Sherlock's unruly curls and pulling him down for a kiss. 


End file.
